berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonebeard
Bonebeard was the captain of the pirate crew that Isidro and Mule Wolflame were forced to fight to save Schierke and Sonia. The ship he captained was called the Captain Sharkrider. After the Great Roar of the Astral World, Bonebeard ended up being devoured by the Sea God and becoming an extension of the creature. Appearance Bonebeard was a self-styled stereotypical pirate, including a peg leg and eyepatch on his missing eye. Following his transition into an extension of the Seagod, Bonebeard's appearance slightly changed, with his skin and eye having cephalopodic elements. But like the other extensions, Bonebeard could transform into a tentacle-based creature with blade arms or into a fully transformed tendril. Personality Bonebeard was the captain of his own pirate crew. His skeletal beard displayed himself as a stereotypical pirate, complete with an eye patch and peg leg. Although he walked with a crutch, he was, regardless, very capable of fighting, putting his vast years of experience to use being able to fight on unsteady terrain and making use of his peg leg by hiding a switch blade inside it. Due to the pirate way of life, he had to be very tough with his crew, threatening that those who would not follow his commands would be used as shark bait, otherwise he ran the risk of mutiny. However, he was not emotionless to the deaths of his crew, which was seen shown when he was lamenting over how all these bad omens have happened to him and his crew when he first encountered Isidro at the docks. Bonebeard could sometimes act as a form of comedy relief, getting overly dramatic and being mocked or corrected by his first mate and often times proceeding to chew on his face in retaliation. Story Millennium Falcon Arc Bonebeard was first encountered at Vritannis, attempting to ward off Schierke, Isidro, and Mule from interfering in the slave trade of Kushan children he is partaking in. His subordinates already defeated, he chooses to join the fight, and after retreating onto a boat floating in the water, gets the upper hand on Mule, who cannot keep his balance. Isidro intervenes, prompting Bonebeard to make many a remark about children not respecting their elders as he duels the boy, eventually trying to kill him with a blade hidden inside his peg leg. Isidro loses the duel, but the chaos wakes up Azan, who quickly deals with the rest of the pirates and in the process knocks Bonebeard off the boat, who begins comically pleading for help as he cannot swim. No sympathy is awarded to him as Isidro, incredulous at a pirate that can't swim, knocks him under with an oar. Bonebeard later confronts Isidro when he and his men were forced to relapse into piracy and attack the Seahorse, only for the Captain Sharkrider crew to flee after Roderick dealt great enough damage to it. Fantasia Arc Following the Great Roar of the Astral World, the ship unable to move, Bonebeard is livid over his defeat and refuses to allow any on the Seahorse to leave the seas alive to tell how they bested him. But Bonebeard refuses to acknowledge his crew's fears of unnatural things moving about in the water before the entire vessel was attacked by Sea God. By the time the Seahorse finds the ghost ship that the Captain Sharkrider has become, Bonebeard and his crew have all become extensions of the Sea God itself. Bonebeard, still retaining his sense of self, recognizes Roderick and Isidro as he promptly attacks the Seahorse, engaging Roderick in a maritime battle that he loses badly, until ramming the ship and sicking some of his transformed crew on them. But it was only a combination of Guts defeating the tentacle creatures and the Seahorse landing damage on the Captain Sharkrider that Bonebeard was forced to fall his vessel back into the sea when the sun approaches. Bonebeard later returns when the Seahorse crew anchor at the Sea God's Island, leading the assault on them with the various types of extensions at the Sea God's beckon and island, attempting to kill them on its behalf. But Bonebeard and his crew are killed for good when the Sea God is finally killed. Notes Bonebeard Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Millennium Falcon Arc Characters Category:Fantasia Arc Characters Category:Deceased Characters